Love Story
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Tú eras Romeo, estabas arrojando guijarros y mi padre dijo: Aléjate de Julieta, y yo estaba llorando en una escalera, suplicándote: Por favor, no te vayas. Traducción autorizada por waldorph. Jim/Spock.


Traducción autorizada por **waldorph**

**Resumen: **Tú eras Romeo, estabas arrojando guijarros y mi padre dijo: «Aléjate de Julieta», y yo estaba llorando en una escalera, suplicándote: «Por favor, no te vayas».

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Love Story**

* * *

Jim le lanza una mirada crítica al espejo (chaleco, chaqueta, todo de un color gris), entonces hace una mueca de lástima por su reflejo. Odia este traje, la forma en que se asemeja al traje formal de la Flota Estelar y cómo su mamá llora cada vez que lo ve.

Ella lo compró para él, pero al parecer —aguarden— se ve _idéntico a George_ con él, así que tiene que obligarle a ponerse la maldita cosa y entonces mirarle con ojos lacrimosos.

Oh, sí. Esto será increíble.

Ella ya está hecha un desastre.

La cuestión es que la Flota Estelar abrirá un astillero a las afueras de Riverside, y al parecer se les han acabado los viejos muertos para nombrar las mierdas, así que lo están nombrando en honor a George Kirk. Y celebrando que está listo para empezar a funcionar en el cumpleaños de papá, porque la burocracia de la Flota Estelar es una porquería.

Con oficiales de la Flota y peces gordos de la Federación asistiendo al baile.

Así que es el día del cumpleaños de su papá, y mamá ya está un poco llorosa y pegajosa (Jim se ha refugiado en su habitación, Frank está en el taller) y, en lugar de ir a la cama temprano, como lo hacen el treinta de abril de cada año, irán a esta... juerga.

Jim no tuvo más elección que ir, su mamá dijo que iba y Frank le había mirado con el ceño fruncido y dijo que al menos habría un viernes en la noche que Jim no estaría con «ese chico» o «esa chica», que es como se ha estado refiriendo a los novios y novias de Jim desde que éste tenía ocho y Freda Juárez lo besó en un reto. Jim no ha «salido» con nadie en su vida, se aburre demasiado rápido, o mamá y Frank se interesan demasiado, y Jim no está... no tiene mucha privacidad ahora. No quiere atraer más atención por salir con alguien.

Lo que ocurre con Frank es que se casó con mamá cuando Jim tenía seis y Sam tenía diez. Es granjero, como todos en el pueblo que no están empleados por la Corporación de Ingeniería de la Flota Estelar. Y Frank es un tipo duro, lo que llevó a Sam a escaparse a los catorce. Cosa que fue genial para Sam, pero es una mierda para Jim, porque ahora Frank compensa en exceso: insiste en ser llamado «papá»; que Jim tiene un toque de queda (vamos, tiene _dieciséis_); y generalmente actúa como si Jim fuera su pequeña princesita, a la que le encantaría encerrar en una torre de marfil. Mamá piensa que es dulce que tome un rol tan activo en su crianza, aunque él no sea su hijo. Es un limbo extraño. Frank clama a Jim como si le hubiese plantado una bandera en la cabeza, pero es de conocimiento universal que Jim no es su hijo. Y entonces hay noches como estas, en que a Frank le gusta presumir a mamá y a Jim, como si haber tomado el lugar de papá lo hiciera un igual a él. A mamá le gusta esto, se pone su vestido de capas y un diminuto collar de diamantes y se trenza el cabello en un moño. Envuelve su brazo en el de Frank y se inclina contra él mientras la gente ignora el recuerdo de papá y la presencia de Frank.

Es aun más extraño esta noche, porque todo es sobre papá, ya que es _El Astillero Conmemorativo a George Kirk._

Cuando se baja del auto, se le queda el pie atascado en la puerta y casi se cae de cara (lo que presagia tanto bien). Una par de manos lo atrapan, y Jim agarra un puñado de tela que se siente extraña. Alza la mirada y ve ojos oscuros antes de...

—¡Jim! —grita Frank, y el rubio se endereza y se aleja.

—Disculpa —murmura.

—No es necesario que te disculpes —responde el muchacho tras él.

El salón está lleno de representantes de la Federación y sus familias, que vienen a honrar al muerto y a brindar por el progreso y la innovación. En realidad, es sólo todo San Francisco viniendo a Iowa por la noche, pero parece algo importante. El gran lugar está bañado por una suave luz dorada, y hay música sonando, lo suficientemente alta para bailar si te sabes los pasos y lo suficientemente baja para hablar si no lo haces.

Jim echa un vistazo en derredor, buscando una forma de escapar de su mamá. Hay un chico vulcano que tal vez es de su edad, y hay un... momento, o algo, en donde sólo se quedan_ mirándose._ Es _guapo_ y los pesados pliegues de tela de su atuendo le sientan bien.

Entonces Jim se da cuenta de que es el chico que lo atrapó y aparta la vista, sonrojándose un poco.

—Iré a saludar al Capitán Pike —le murmura Jim a su mamá, que asiente.

Por supuesto, no irá a saludar a Chris Pike; se dirige al otro lado del lugar en donde está el grupo de personas que parece de su edad.

Es una mezcla de terrestres, andorianos y ferengi en su mayor parte, con una chica de Orión que le agrada de inmediato, en gran parte porque se ofrece a acostarse con él a modo de saludo.

Jim declina, pero halaga su vestido, que es de un color azul marino y acentúa muy bien el verde de su piel. Ella murmura algo sobre padres, y él coincide y... bueno, así es cómo va la conversación, seguida por un montón de chismes y un montón de risas. Esta es la corte de Gaila, pero a Jim se le ha concedido un acceso temporal.

Es agradable, cosa por la que está agradecido.

—No mires —murmura Gaila confidencialmente, mirando de un modo significativo por el rabillo de su ojo—, pero el _hijo del embajador vulcano _viene para acá, y no está mirándome a mí.

—¿Estás segura? Hay muchos pechos expuestos allí...—bromea Jim, y entonces alza las manos, riendo cuando ella le da un manotazo; las perlas en su cabello escarlata brillan bajo la luz.

Jim, de alguna manera, siente el roce suave de unos dedos contra su hombro bajo tres capas de tela, y Gaila le sonríe de oreja a oreja (casi puede escucharla diciendo: «¡Ves, no tiene interés alguno en mí!») antes de que vaya a darse la vuelta.

—Disculpa —dice el chico—, pero no creo que nos hayan presentado. Soy Spock, hijo de Sarek. —Alza su mano y separa sus dedos en algo que parece una señal de paz, pero no lo es. Es alto y esbelto, aun bajo las capas de tela. La altura del cuello de su traje resalta un cuello largo y el corte de cabello sólo resalta los ojos que parecen chocolate amargo. Tontamente, Jim nota que tiene dedos muy largos.

—James T. Kirk —responde, y se mete las manos en sus bolsillos porque los vulcanos no estrechan manos, y está seguro de que sus dedos no pueden doblarse así.

Un movimiento detrás de Spock hace que Jim se tense, pensando que es Frank viniendo a dejarlo en vergüenza, pero sólo es gente bailando, cosa que no había visto antes debido a que había estado de espaldas.

Spock sigue su línea de visión.

—¿Bailas? —pregunta, volviendo a mirar a Jim.

—No —dice Jim con sinceridad, y se queda observando por algunos segundos. Puede girar y bailar como una persona normal, pero no sabe mucho de estos pasos formales—. Pero tú podrías enseñarme.

Gaila tose algo que suena como «qué sutil» y Jim mira hacia atrás y le guiña el ojo antes de ser guiado a la pista, seguido por el sonido de las risas de la corte.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —pregunta Spock, mientras pone la mano izquierda de Jim en la parte alta de su brazo derecho, situando la suya en la cadera de Jim como si ese fuera su lugar,como si estuviera reclamando el derecho al terreno del cuerpo de Jim, antes de que la otra mano se envuelva alrededor de sus dedos.

—Están celosas —dice Jim, y sigue el ejemplo de Spock. Es un desastre, con Jim riendo cuando sus pies se enredan entre y debajo de los de Spock, forzando a que la mano de Spock que está en su cadera se mueva a su espalda baja, juntándolos más. Es probable que estén haciendo un espectáculo, es probable que los estén viendo, pero a Jim no puede importarle menos, y Spock tiene bastante paciencia hasta que Jim al fin coge el ritmo y están bailando por el lugar.

—No eres terrible —decide Spock, y Jim vuelve a reír, no puede evitarlo.

—Aw, gracias —dice, batiendo sus pestañas—. Tú eres un profesor magnífico —agrega, con tanta seriedad como puede.

—Lo soy —coincide Spock—, pero no quisiste decir eso sinceramente.

—¿Estás leyendo mi mente? —demanda Jim, sonriendo. Spock parpadea, y entonces se sonroja sólo un poco—. Oh, no, pero ahora sí.

—Perdóname, eso fue... no debí haberme inmiscuido de esa forma.

—Spock, soy un mocoso de la Flota Estelar, sé como elevar mis barreras si quiero —señala Jim, inmovilizándolos a ambos, y entonces deslizando una mano por el brazo de Spock hasta su nuca, esperando para ver si por esto le darán un puñetazo en la cara (los vulcanos son fuertes, Jim quiere tener la oportunidad de prepararse para eso, o correr. Spock podría tropezarse con sus túnicas).

—Tal vez —dice Spock después de un rato—, este no es el lugar.

Jim tiene que concordar con eso. Sí, es probable que no lo sea, así que se dirigen a la terraza (en serio, ni siquiera sabe por qué hay una terraza en el edificio de un astillero). A Spock le gusta el calor del exterior mucho más que el clima controlado del interior; a Jim le gusta poder respirar (a veces se siente claustrofóbico en medio de la nada, como si nunca hubiera suficiente espacio).

—El clima es mucho más cálido en Vulcano —comenta Spock—. La temperatura presente aquí es correspondiente a la de los inviernos de la región en que vivo.

Están a veintisiete grados centígrados. Jim trata de imaginar cómo es que eso podría ser frío.

—Entonces el ambiente controlado a veintiún grados centígrados...

—Era muy frío —coincide Spock.

Jim sonríe, entonces alza la mirada mientras se presiona contra el costado del otro chico.

—Yo te mantendré caliente.

Spock no se digna a responder a eso. Da lo mismo.

—Nunca he visto las estrellas desde esta posición, es ventajosa —dice Spock—. El paisaje estelar es muy diferente desde Vulcano, y la contaminación lumínica de San Francisco hace que sea difícil verlas bien.

Jim asiente, y entonces se inclina hacia adelante, señalando.

—Vulcano —dice—, está allí y, ¿esa parte de ahí? Fue donde nací yo.

—En la Zona Neutral, al borde del espacio, en el transbordador de una nave de investigación sobrecargada, a las afueras de los límites del espacio Klingon —coincide Spock, porque la historia del origen de Jim es de dominio público. No se aparta de donde el rubio está presionándose contra su costado.

—Menos de un minuto antes de que mi papá se estrellara contra la nave que estaba atacándolos —finaliza Jim—. Hace que los cumpleaños sean divertidos.

Spock lo mira, y no hay aire —ni espacio— entre ellos, así que Jim se inclina hacia él, le roba el beso, pero no es nada que el otro no esté dispuesto a darle. Corresponde, deslizando su lengua contra la de Jim, poniendo las manos en sus caderas mientras el rubio tira de las solapas de su traje. Es un buen beso, lleno de promesas.

—Comparto tu dolor—susurra Spock, una vez que se alejan.

Jim se inclina en busca de otro beso, porque no sabe qué responder debido a lo sincero que parece Spock, o porque la expresión es mucho mejor que la de cualquier otra cultura. O porque Spock no está tratando de anotar puntos políticos con el hijo de George Kirk. Como si Jim tuviera alguna estúpida influencia.

—No tengo...—comienza Spock cuando se separan de nuevo, y entonces mueve los dedos de ambos, acariciando los de Jim con dos suyos. Es besarse con los labios y los dedos y es ridículamente sexy, y los hombros de Jim están clavándose contra la pared, la pierna de Spock entre las suyas, y está a siete segundos de montarla como un _twink _en una porno, y Spock jadea contra sus labios.

Hombre, la telepatía táctil es _increíble. _Spock gime algo que se siente como una confirmación, metiendo una mano debajo de la cinturilla de los bóxers de Jim, acercándolo más y masajeando su trasero...

Jim es jalado —literalmente, una mano en su brazo lo jala— fuera del agarre de Spock por Frank, que está fulminando a Spock con la mirada como si éste acabara de desvirgar a Jim, o devaluar su virtud, o algo igual de estúpido. Está disculpándose con Sarek, el maldito embajador vulcano, que está parado justo allí.

Jim tendrá moretones en su brazo, y está tan furioso que apenas puede hablar mientras Frank lo arrastra por todo el puto lugar. Chris Pike da un fallido paso adelante, pero se contiene, y Jim se tumba en la parte trasera del auto cuando van camino a casa.

—Oh, Jimmy —suspira mamá, volteándose tanto como se lo permite el cinturón de seguridad—. ¿No puedes alejarte de los problemas?

—Más vale que ese mocoso mantenga la distancia —murmura Frank—. Esos malditos vulcanos arrogantes creen que todo el lugar les pertenece...

—Frank, el lenguaje —murmura mamá en un reproche suave, y Frank sigue hablando, diciendo cosas como que Spock estaba aprovechándose y «ningún hijo mío mezclará razas» y más sandeces. Jim tiene la certeza de que, al final de día, no es como si pudiese quedar embarazado.

—¡Fue un puto beso! —le informa al techo del auto.

—¡Jim! —dice mamá con severidad.

—¡Fue _inapropiado_! —gruñe Frank.

—Él es mitad humano —dice Jim—. Así que es como mezclar un cuarto de razas.

—Es _vulcano. _—Jim no sabe por qué eso ha de importar, dado que los vulcanos son más listos, su sociedad es más antigua y ellos son muchísimo más avanzados en todo. Si Jim tuviera un hijo, estaría feliz de que estuviese ligando con un vulcano.

—Tienes que superar eso —le informa Jim, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Avergonzaste a tu madre...—fanfarronea Frank ahora, molesto y tratando de justificarse, el cual es su modus operandi. Lo que de verdad le molesta es que Jim haya tenido un momento de independencia, con algo que podría haberlo hecho feliz por un maldito segundo. Frank es constitucionalmente incapaz de soportar que Jim sea feliz. El muchacho lo sabe.

—¿En serio? ¿Te sentiste avergonzada, mamá? —demanda Jim, incorporándose para mirarla. Ella está jugueteando con los pliegues de su falda. Nunca toma su lado.

—Jim...

—No, ¿verdad? ¿Qué fue más embarazoso, que yo no estuviese adentro en la fiesta o que Frank hiciera una escena al sacarme a rastras?

Debería estar más que acostumbrado a esto, ha pasado toda una década, y desde que Sam se fue hace seis años, Jim es la única víctima. Se ha ido acostumbrado, pero sigue molestándolo.

—No llames a tu padre «Frank», Jim —reprende mamá, esquivando el maldito asunto, como siempre.

—Dices otra palabra —advierte Frank, lanzándole una mirada furiosa a Jim por el espejo retrovisor—, y estás castigado.

—Troglodita.

—Una semana —dice Frank con firmeza.

—Jim, vamos...—dice mamá, como si esto dependiera de él.

—Vete a la mierda —murmura Jim.

—Dos semanas. Sigue así, Jim —escupe Frank, y se detienen en la entrada. Jim sale del auto y sube las escaleras, cerrando su puerta de golpe porque, si no se _aleja, _le dará un puñetazo a Frank.

Jim conoce sus límites. Va al baño y abre la ducha, se desnuda y entra para no tener que oír cuando cierren las dos cerraduras. La puerta de su cuarto se cierra desde afuera.

Se queda bajo el agua caliente y presiona sus dedos contra sus labios. Su labio inferior está un poco hinchado, y su pulso no quiere desacelerarse. Suspira, se ducha y se pone los pantalones de un pijama. Se tumba en la cama, mirando las estrellas por la ventana.

Podría huir. Sam escapó, Jim también podría hacerlo. Levantarse, salir. Encontrar una extensión de espacio que finalmente se sienta _suficiente._

La cuestión es que su mamá lloró por Sam por semanas, sus conversaciones con su hermano después de que éste se marchara consistían en ella gritando cosas sobre no entender a Sam, siempre queriendo controlarlo todo, llorando y gritando que haría que le mataran, como a su padre. Sam escapó hacia el espacio, y no es seguro allí, afuera del mundo. Aquí todo es pequeño y controlable, con constantes como la gravedad, problemas nimios, domesticidad y la seguridad que viene con ella.

Además, Jim escapó, hace tres años. Fue a Tarsus porque convenció a Frank, dijo que seria una experiencia educativa real, y Frank tenía familia allí, así que Jim vivía con su «tía» y su «tío».

Sacude la cabeza, apartando su mente de esa dirección. Tarsus fue una mierda. Tal vez afuera y arriba no es la mejor manera.

* * *

Bien, Jim está familiarizado con el truco de arrojar piedras a las ventanas, porque una vez tuvo trece años y fue un adolescente estúpido. Nunca rompió una ventana, pero Robbie Walters rompió la de Shannon McGuire, así que sabe que puede suceder.

No está del todo dormido, sólo dormitando, y cuando se despierta cree al principio que es extraño que esté granizando en abril, no, ahora mayo. Y entonces cae en cuenta, se baja de la cama, abre la ventana y le sonríe a Spock. Que se ha cambiado las pesadas batas y la joyería ridícula por unos malditos jeans ajustados y lo que parece ser el suéter más incómodo del mundo.

—Estás debajo de mi ventana.

—Me han asegurado que así es como los humanos establecen contacto entre sí de noche.

Jim quiere saber quién está dándole esta información a Spock, y tal vez agradecerles mucho. Apostaría a que Spock ha estado viendo películas de adolescentes. No que Jim esté quejándose.

—¿Puedes bajar? —pregunta Spock, y tal vez es justo: ¿cómo se supone que sepa que Jim perfeccionó el arte de bajar por la ventana cuando tenía seis años? Frank todavía no se ha dado cuenta, y bueno, es que Jim es sigiloso. Y Frank es un imbécil.

Jim lo hace, agarrándose del alféizar de su ventana y usando el tubo de desagüe, dejándose caer la mayor parte del camino (por extraño que parezca, subir es más fácil).

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunta Jim, y Spock vacila por un momento, mirándole. Jim baja la mirada, y recuerda... sí, está medio desnudo, sólo con los pantalones blancos de un pijama. Eh, como sea.

—Pensé que sería mejor dejar eso a tu criterio —responde Spock, porque habla como si se hubiera tragado una enciclopedia, un diccionario y un tesauro y la mezcla de estos hubiera formado su manera de expresarse.

Se dirigen hacia los campos de maíz, porque Jim sabe que es más fácil perderse allí, que es más difícil encontrar a las personas en las millas cuadradas de plantas verdes de maíz, sobre todo en la oscuridad cuando sólo se ve el plateado de la luna.

—Pensaba que ya te habías ido a San Francisco. —Sus dedos están entrelazados, el suelo húmedo y cediendo bajo los pies descalzos de Jim mientras se van acercando al río, alejándose de las dos granjas que enmarcan el campo.

—Mi padre puede conducir sus negocios desde aquí —dice Spock—. Dice que será una oportunidad para presenciar las culturas de la Tierra en un ambiente menos artificial, y mi madre encuentra el entorno idílico y desea usar su tranquilidad para concluir algunos escritos en los que está trabajando actualmente.

Jim le mira, entonces sonríe.

—Idílico.

—Imagino que tiene que ver con la proximidad y la duración de la exposición —admite Spock, y Jim sacude la cabeza con una sonrisa, guiándolos a través de un par de docenas de filas de maíz, sólo para cubrir su rastro. Las hojas ásperas se arrastran sobre sus pies como manos extendidas.

—Cuéntame sobre Vulcano —demanda, y Spock lo hace, habla sobre el calor seco; un sistema de educación que habría hecho que Jim se pusiera a buscar tuétano con una cuchara; la forma en que el cielo se ve desprovisto de luna alguna; el modo en que los edificios descienden de precipicios y otros se elevan hacia el cielo. Sin embargo, la libertad suena agradable. Que Spock pudiera salir solo sin que la gente estuviera observándolo, vigilándolo. Ni siquiera tiene sentido: Jim es un don nadie y Spock es el hijo del embajador.

Evidentemente los vulcanos son la raza superior.

Se han acomodado mientras Spock habla, Jim ha agarrado una mazorca para comer de ella. Está demasiado dulce, todavía demasiado verde y blanca, pero no hay nada mejor. Están sentados hombro a hombro en un estrecho camino de tierra entre las filas de maíz. Spock le cuenta sobre T'Pring, la chica con la que tiene que casarse, con la que tiene un vínculo pero que nunca conoció, que nunca le gustó.

No parece que quiera lástima, parece que está en la libertad de encontrar a alguien más, pero aún así... suena como si una parte de él le perteneciera a T'Pring por ese vínculo. Aunque suena como un... ¿pre-vínculo? Como la construcción de los cimientos, sólo tienen que poner la casa sobre ellos.

—¿Alguna vez has salido del planeta? —pregunta Spock.

Jim vacila, y entonces dice:

—Estuve en Tarsus IV.

Spock se mueve un poco para mirarlo, y Jim le cuenta sobre pararse al fondo de la asamblea, sabiendo que algo estaba mal pero sin saber qué; sobre escuchar a Kodos decirles que tenían que morir para que otros pudieran vivir, agarrar a algunos niños al final y correr, correr, escapar de allí; sobre la repentina ausencia de sus tíos; sobre morirse de hambre; sobre esconderse en bosques con otros niños aterrados, sin dejar de moverse nunca, no hasta que la Federación envió a la Flota Estelar y fueron rescatados.

—Fui un verdadero fastidio en el hospital —recuerda Jim—. Lo llamaron «Culpa del Sobreviviente». Mi mamá tuvo que suplicarle a mi hermano que volviera a la Tierra.

—¿Lo hizo?

—Sí.

Sam había entrado a la habitación de hospital, le dijo a mamá y a Frank que salieran, y se había sentado allí con Jim. Le había contado sobre su nueva vida, comiéndose la comida de Jim despreocupadamente hasta que el menor también comenzó a comer.

—Lo extrañas —observa Spock.

—Han pasado seis años, pero es mi hermano. Sólo porque él sea un imbécil no significa que yo no lo quiera.

Los dedos de una de las manos de Spock están acariciando consoladoramente el cabello de la nuca de Jim, y éste se inclina hacia arriba y lo besa, porque no puede evitarlo, porque hablar sobre Tarsus le hace sentir nervioso. Porque Spock se siente tranquilo, la manera lenta en que su mano acuna la mejilla de Jim y la implacable presión de sus dedos contra la cadera de éste.

Jim sabe que no hay una explicación lógica para esto (aunque le encantaría escuchar la racionalización que tiene Spock al respecto); él no habla de Tarsus, ni siquiera con Sam.

Pero quiere... quiere conocer a Spock. Quiere que Spock le conozca.

Lo que es estúpido, porque Spock se marchará, y Jim se quedará y está buscándose una caída larga y dolorosa, pero ello no puede importarle menos.

—Deberías regresar antes de que noten que no estás —dice Spock.

—Llévame contigo —responde Jim, bromeando sólo a medias, pero sonriendo para enmascararlo, presionando sus caderas cubiertas contra las de Spock. No está seguro de si se refiere al hotel, fuera del pueblo o hasta el maldito Vulcano, tiene tantos deseos de salir de aquí que lo siente como la sangre en sus venas. La única vez que Jim salió, murieron dos mil personas.

Spock arquea su cuello y Jim lame la línea de éste, ansioso por saborearlo, por aprovechar este momento, por finalizar lo que comenzaron en la maldita recepción... pero Spock se levanta, llevándole consigo.

—Tu padrastro estaba molesto —dice, y sus dedos rozan el anillo de moretones que le dejó Frank en el brazo. Hay algo oscuro en sus ojos, algo furiosamente protector. Jim mira los moretones porque no sabe qué hacer con la mirada en los ojos de Spock—. No quiero ser la causa de tu dolor, sin importar si es de forma indirecta.

Jim no sabe qué responder a eso, así que sólo sigue a Spock cuando éste comienza a guiarles de vuelta a la granja. Al parecer su sentido de dirección es tan bueno como el de Jim. Le besa en los labios y en las manos, ve a Jim escalar la casa y volver a escabullirse en su habitación. Jim cierra la ventana, lava los pantalones sucios en su baño, y no ve a Spock marcharse.

Se queda dormido y al día siguiente va como un zombi a la escuela, en donde pasa las horas jugando distraídamente con su PADD y esforzándose por no quedarse dormido.

**_¿Cuándo concluyes la escuela?_**

El mensaje aparece en la parte inferior de la pantalla de Jim, pero nadie más habla así.

_15:15. Pero estoy castigado._

**_Desconozco ese término._**

_Tengo que ir a casa después de la escuela. ¿Pásate por la noche?_

_A las 23:30 debería estar bien._

—¿Señor Kirk? ¿Le gustaría prestar atención? —pregunta la Sra. Forsythe.

Jim alza la mirada, Robbie le sonríe y Jim le saca el dedo por debajo del escritorio.

—Um, sí, totalmente —concuerda—. Matemáticas. Bravo.

—¿Le gustaría decirnos la respuesta? —pregunta ella.

Jim mira el problema que está en la pizarra.

—X= 32.

Ella parpadea con sorpresa, y entonces parece irritada. Tal vez Jim es un imbécil por disfrutar ese momento en que los profesores creen que lo atraparon y luego recuerdan que en realidad Jim es demasiado listo para esta mierda.

Vuelve a mirar hacia su PADD y sonríe, algo cálido se asienta en su estómago.

**_Allí estaré._**

* * *

—Escuché que el embajador Sarek, Lady Amanda y su hijo, Spock, se quedarán por el resto del verano —chismorrea mamá cuando se sienta en la mesa.

Jim no está seguro de por qué está sacando el tema, dada su reciente batalla familiar con la familia (hijo) del embajador en el centro. Pero, bueno, a mamá le gusta fingir que cosas como esas nunca pasan. Memoria selectiva.

—Volverán a Vulcano a principios de agosto, donde al parecer Spock comenzará en la Academia Vulcana de Ciencias. Es muy listo —añade ella, así que parece que esta Academia es lo mejor de lo mejor.

—No te hagas ideas —le advierte Frank a Jim, mirándole con el ceño fruncido sobre su plato de pastel de carne y patatas horneadas. Al parecer todavía sigue molesto, lo que es fantástico.

Jim pone los ojos en blanco y deja caer sus hombros, decidiendo que realmente no tiene hambre. Se pregunta qué ideas no debe hacerse: ideas de Spock o de una mejor educación. Es demasiado tarde para lo primero y, ¿a quién carajo le importa lo último?

—Iré a correr —anuncia, levantándose de la mesa.

—Frank —dice mamá, tranquilizadoramente, y Jim vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco. Se pone sus zapatos y camina hasta la carretera principal. Una vez allí, se orilla en un carril y sólo corre.

Termina en el Hotel Imperial, algo que no fue intencional, pero...

—¿Puede darle un mensaje a Spock? Él es, mm...

—¿De parte de quién? —pregunta la mujer detrás del mostrador. Por supuesto que sabe quién es.

—Jim Kirk.

—Espere por allí —invita ella, en un tono que parece todo menos una invitación, así que Jim se inclina contra una columna y se limpia la cara con su camisa.

Spock tiene puesta otra túnica compuesta de varias capas pesadas. Es como un quimono, más o menos, pero no tan elaborada como la que tenía en la recepción. Mira inquisitivamente a Jim (lo que es decir que sus cejas se levantan un poco).

—Pensé que habíamos acordado que nos encontraríamos más tarde, considerando tu... castigo.

—Quería verte ahora. Además, técnicamente estoy corriendo, cosa que tengo permitida.

—Fascinante.

Jim se le queda mirando.

—Puedo irme.

—He estado pensando —dice Spock—, que tal vez envolverme contigo de forma romántica podría ser problemático.

El estómago de Jim no da un salto ni un vuelco ni nada cuando Spock dice «de forma romántica», ni siquiera _un poco_. Y, desde luego, no quiere besarlo. Nop. Sobre todo por el resto de la oración.

El resto de la oración le hace sentir como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo en la tripa.

—Oh.

T'Pring.

—Para ti —aclara Spock, inclinando su cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

Jim se le queda mirando por un rato, porque... usualmente luego de exponerse a él al menos una hora, las personas terminan notando cuanta autopreservación tiene (pista: no es mucha). Después de media hora de conocer a la mayoría de sus compañeros en el jardín de infancia, Jim era conocido como el niño que metía los crayones en el calentador para ver qué pasaría, o que soltaría a una serpiente para ver a la profesora tratando de atraparla. Y eso apenas fue cuando tenía seis años.

Jim va tener que reconsiderar su opinión de lo inteligente que es Spock si éste no comprende eso.

Spock le devuelve la mirada, y entonces alza una ceja y asiente ligeramente. Es casi pena, o tal vez diversión: lo está comprendiendo.

—Ven esta noche —dice Jim, invadiendo su espacio y deslizando dos de sus dedos contra los de Spock. Él observa el momento con párpados pesados, entonces dobla sus dedos alrededor de los de Jim. Evidentemente, es algo que funciona más para Spock que para el rubio, pero es extrañamente... _sensual._

—23:30 —coincide Spock, y lo besa, poniendo su mano libre en la espalda baja de Jim. Los besos de Spock se sienten como agua después de una carrera muy larga, o como caer en el río después de trabajar en el campo en el día más caluroso del año.

El reloj que está en el pasillo suena y Jim se aparta.

—Yo debería...—comienza, arrepentido.

—Sí —concuerda Spock, su mirada se queda fija en la boca de Jim por un largo rato, entonces le mira a los ojos.

—Bueno, nos vemos —dice Jim, con una sonrisa, y entonces se da la vuelta y baja las escaleras del hotel.

La casa está siniestramente silenciosa cuando llega, pero no hay indicación de que alguien sepa dónde estuvo.

Sube las escaleras para ir a tomar una ducha y es detenido por el suspiro de su mama.

—Jimmy, ¿por qué haces esto? ¿Es una rebelión? ¿Quieres hablar al respecto?

—No realmente —responde Jim, y va a su habitación. A las 9:30, cuando mamá y Frank se van a la cama, la cerradura doble suena. A las 11:30, aparece Spock.

—¿Hay vulcanos que no estén... vinculados o prometidos?

—Los de estatus social más bajo —afirma Spock.

—¿Qué eres tú, alguna clase de príncipe? —pregunta Jim, apartando hojas mientras vagan sin rumbo por el campo de maíz.

Spock se queda en silencio por un segundo.

—Mi padre dice que la palabra pierde algo en la traducción, pero es la palabra estándar más cercana al significado. Soy más como un miembro de la oligarquía.

Jim asiente, procesando eso.

—Entonces, si no quisieras a T'Pring...

—No sé qué recurso tendría. Puede que ella me desafíe en algún momento... podría liberarme de la obligación.

—¿Lo hará?

—No lo sé.

—¿Tú no podrías anularlo? ¿Qué de tu papá?, digo, tu mamá es terrestre.

—Su compañera de vínculo murió, liberándolo. Tuvieron un hijo. —Spock parece confundido, y Jim alza las cejas.

—¿Qué?

—...No suelo revelar información tan personal tan rápido —admite Spock.

—Sí, bueno, yo soy de esas personas con las que es fácil hablar —dice Jim—. Sam está en el Segundo Puesto de Avanzada Terrestre, estudiando biología o alguna mierda similar.

—Yo desconozco la ubicación actual de Sybok —dice Spock. Jim le besa suavemente el cuello.

—Oh.

* * *

Spock se niega a venir por algunas noches porque Jim técnicamente sigue en la escuela y cometió el error de escribirle para decir: «_Mierda, estoy tan cansado que podría dormir con los ojos abiertos_», lo que Spock interpretó como que Jim estaba peligrosamente privado de sueño.

Así que hace tarea que tal vez había olvidado hacer (de acuerdo, mentira, no suele hacer tarea porque los exámenes y las actividades en clase cuentan muchísimo más y, en serio, no le gusta perder su tiempo con mierda que _ya sabe cómo hacer_).

—Bien, ¿con quién estás hablando? —exige Jenny Erviti cuando el señor Binney se voltea en biología.

—...Con nadie.

—Dios mío, ¿estás saliendo con alguien?

—Cierra la puta boca, Jenny.

Por supuesto, Jenny Erviti no podría guardar un secreto ni siquiera para salvar su alma, por lo que el rumor ha recorrido toda la escuela para cuando llega la hora del almuerzo.

_Felicitaciones. Has sido ascendido a novio, _le envía Jim a Spock, casi con amargura.

**_Si es hasta ahora que vienes a notar_**_** esto, no has estado prestando atención,**_le responde Spock, porque es un cabrón irritable.

Y Jim pasa la segunda parte del día teniendo un ataque de pánico porque, sí, bien, le gusta ser una porquería y tal vez hacer enojar a todo el mundo, pero su novio es un vulcano súper listo con quien tiene una relación a lo Romeo y Julieta (Oh, Dios, en donde Jim sería Julieta, mierda).

No importa que haya pasado sólo una semana.

Y se enojaría con Spock. En serio.

Pero no es algo posible cuando se encuentran caminando hacia el río, con las manos entrelazadas.

—No eres un estudiante atento —observa Spock.

Jim le mira.

—Mm, no. Esto es Iowa.

—No logro ver...

—No importa. ¿Por qué?

—¿No deseas explotar todo tu potencial?

Jim se encoge de hombros, incómodo, porque Spock está comenzando a sonar como mamá. A veces es difícil analizar a Spock; Jim está volviéndose bueno leyendo expresiones faciales detalladamente, y a veces puede como que... sentir cómo está sintiéndose Spock, algo extrasensorial, porque el otro no sonríe, pero Jim sabe que lo hace. Tal vez es esa telepatía vulcana.

En realidad, tal cosa parece turbar a Spock.

—Tu potencial está siendo desperdiciado aquí —persiste Spock cuando se sientan a la orilla del río—. Estás _aburrido._

—Me fui una vez. No salió bien —murmura Jim en su pecho.

—Es ilógico permitir que un solo evento dicte el curso de tus decisiones futuras.

Traza patrones, tal vez palabras, en la piel de la espalda de Jim. Éste se remueve, ríe ligeramente.

—¿Y qué demonios voy a hacer?

—Ven a la Flota Estelar.

Jim frunce el ceño.

—Pensé que tú irías a la Academia Vulcana de Ciencias.

—Tuve una... entrevista desafortunada.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Insultaron la raza de mi madre. La describieron como una «desventaja». —Allí hay una pizca de enfado. Jim puede sentirlo enroscarse en la base de su columna, como si estuviera sintiendo casi lo mismo que Spock.

—Así que no irás.

—No —concuerda Spock—. No obstante, he sido aceptado en la Flota Estelar.

—Ni siquiera me he graduado de la secundaria. Apenas terminé mi segundo año.

Bien, Jim técnicamente tiene la mayor parte de los créditos, y podría conseguir su Diploma de Estudios Secundarios, pero todo su cuerpo se estremece cuando piensa en ello.

—¿Qué tendrías que hacer para conseguirlo? —pregunta Spock.

Jim le dice entre besos embriagadores, acostándose sobre su espalda con Spock sobre él.

Más tarde, Jim se dará cuenta de que Spock en realidad es un bastardo manipulador que está dispuesto a utilizar el sexo para distraerlo, pero Jim sabe cómo se ve Spock cuando se corre, derramándose en la mano y el abdomen del rubio. Conoce su sabor y cómo se siente su boca en la polla de Jim. Así que, pensándolo bien, está dispuesto a ser manipulado para saber eso.

* * *

Más tarde es al día siguiente, cuando está en su clase de inglés y un mensaje aparece en la esquina de su PADD. Abre el mensaje, frunciendo el ceño.

Es un anuncio de confirmación para que ver si presentará el examen para el DES, el 13 de junio.

El cual es el último día de evaluaciones y el día en que Jim no tiene exámenes. No cree haberle dicho eso a Spock.

Malditos vulcanos y su telepatía táctil.

_No tenías que pagarlo, _le escribe a Spock.

**_Eso es cierto, _**recibe como respuesta.

Jim sonríe como un tonto y sacude la cabeza. Es _ridículo._ Envía una respuesta rápida: _Gracias._

Mayo pasa lentamente. La primavera ha decidido convertirse en verano, y Spock deja de ponerse un billón de capas (lo que hace feliz a Jim, porque para él todo es sobre acceso fácil).

La novedad de la relación se disipa un poco, y a veces Jim cree que es retorcido que esté... tan envuelto en esto.

La escuela termina el trece de junio, y Jim le dice a mamá y a Frank que tiene exámenes todo el día, aunque no es cierto. Toma su motocicleta y conduce hasta el Imperial y Spock mira la moto, la falta de caso de Jim y parece como si esto fuera un insulto a su persona.

—Cállate —gruñe Jim, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Tomaremos la mía —decide Spock rotundamente. Jim discutiría, pero la de Spock es una motocicleta anti-gravedad de un pulcro color esmeralda de dos asientos que ronronea de manera espectacular.

Aparentemente ser el hijo del embajador tiene algunas ventajas.

El centro de evaluación está en Cedar Rapids, que está lo suficientemente lejos de Riverside para que nadie lo note y se ponga a hablar.

—¿A dónde deberíamos enviar tus resultados? —le pregunta a Jim el hombre que está detrás del escritorio.

—Pueden... mis padres no saben que estoy tomando esto —dice Jim, inclinando su cadera contra la mesa. El hombre mira la identificación de Jim y luego alza la mirada—. Mi padrastro es un imbécil —murmura Jim.

Sabe cómo usar esta carta: lo ha hecho en tiendas de comestibles y con citas.

—Mi amigo está hospedándose en el Imperial en River Junction… ¿pueden enviarlos allí?

—Sí —dice el hombre—. ¿Cuál era el nombre?

—Spock —dice Spock—. Spock... Grayson.

El hombre asiente, y entonces Jim está en un salón con el examen. Al terminar se siente aturdido. La energía sube y baja nerviosamente por su columna vertebral.

—¿Cuándo debería esperar los resultados?

—El procesamiento estándar dura alrededor de un mes.

—¿Acelerado?—presiona Spock.

—Una semana.

Spock le extiende su tarjeta, y el hombre mira a Jim, y entonces de nuevo a Spock.

—Jim, ¿vendrías conmigo un segundo? —pregunta.

Spock está frunciendo el ceño, aunque Jim cree que él podría ser el único en notarlo, y asiente y sigue al hombre a otra habitación.

—¿Sí? —pregunta cuando el hombre comienza a andar de un lado a otro, al parecer sin muchas ganas de hablar.

—¿No estás...? —se interrumpe y parece frustrado—. ¿Estás...?

—Oh —dice Jim, comprendiendo, y casi se ríe al pensar que Spock podría ser abusivo, forzar a Jim a hacer algo contra su voluntad—. No, no. Él es mi amigo, está tratando de ayudarme a salir, pero sólo está aquí por el verano, así que es como que ahora o nunca, ¿sabes? Estoy tratando de ingresar a la Flota Estelar. Yo... las cosas en casa... sí.

Ensancha los ojos con seriedad. No tiene ni puta idea de si ingresará a la Flota Estelar, y todo esto es una mierda y es así como se siente, pero el tipo se lo cree; las personas aman las historias trágicas, y el hombre irá a casa y le contará a su familia y a sus amigos sobre los muchachos que fueron al centro y sobre el que presentó el examen para el DES para así poder escapar de un hogar abusivo.

La de Jim es una historia tan buena como la de su papá.

No les toca estar en ningún lado, y es algo nuevo, tener a Spock en la luz del día (Jim tararea «Afternoon Delight» porque es un maldito y Spock le lanza una mirada venenosa cuando el rubio se echa a reír tratando de explicarlo). Registrarse en un hotel y extender a Spock sobre las sábanas azules, para sólo _mirar._

Es tan pálido, y su sonrojo es verde, lo que es difícil de apreciar bajo la luz de la luna.

Y entonces Jim está sobre su espalda, con los largos dedos de Spock en su interior, y está arqueándose, jadeando, maldiciendo a Spock, ese _bastardo _que simplemente no lo hace de una vez.

Es algún rato después que lo hace, le estira y arde; estúpidos, son tan estúpidos, no usan condones, sólo loción para las manos como lubricante, malditos estúpidos; pero se siente tan endiabladamente perfecto.

La mano de Spock envuelve la polla de Jim, masturbándole en el estrecho espacio que hay entre sus cuerpos, y las piernas de Jim se aprietan alrededor de las caderas de Spock, y está ido, tan ido.

Son irresponsables unas dos veces más antes de tener que volver; volver al Imperial (y Dios, esta fue una malísima idea, porque Jim está _dolorido_, y tiene la certeza de que aun después de la ducha sigue teniendo el semen de Spock chorreando de su culo, lo que hace que su polla se retuerza un poco con interés).

Spock le besa antes de que Jim agarre su moto y se vaya a casa, y éste se muerde el labio inferior, tratando de dejar de _sonreír._

—¿Cómo estuvieron los exámenes? —pregunta mamá cuando Jim entra a la casa. Él le sonríe débilmente, moviéndose con cuidado y tratando de_ no_ hacerlo, porque esa no es una pelea que quiera tener y ella ha estado bastante feliz últimamente.

Por supuesto, Jim ha estado tan ocupado con Spock que en realidad no ha tenido la energía para meterse en peleas con Frank o dejarse llevar cuando Frank las empieza, o meterse en problemas tontos sólo porque puede.

Demonios, Spock es una buena influencia.

—Difíciles —dice Jim.

—¿Crees que pasaste? —pregunta mamá, y Jim lo piensa.

—Sí —dice al fin—. Sí, creo que sí.

Sube las escaleras y se arma de valor, y le escribe a Chris Pike para pedirle una carta de recomendación para entrar a la Flota Estelar. Sabe que Pike trabajó con papá; escribió su disertación sobre lo que sucedió en el Kelvin; contactó a Sam y le permitió quedarse con él por un par de años mientras Sam flaqueaba después de haber huido de casa.

Se infiltra el sistema de la escuela para conseguir una copia oficial de su expediente académico.

**_Chris dice que aplicarás a la Flota Estelar_****,** le escribe Sam.

_Los vulcanos son una mala influencia, dile a todo el mundo._

**_Ya era hora, Jimmy._**

Jim ríe un poco, se siente nervioso y temerario.

Presenta su aplicación una semana después.

Tres días más tarde, le notifican que ha sido anotado para que tome los exámenes de competencia para entrar, que serán hechos en julio.

...Jim no tiene idea de cómo saldrá del pueblo por dos semanas enteras.

* * *

Los padres de Spock lo descubren porque en realidad no lo estaban escondiendo de ellos. Los padres de Jim serán el problema, pero...

—Dice que tengo responsabilidades con mi gente. Que he hecho el compromiso de honrar la forma de vida vulcana.

—Sabe que irás a la Flota Estelar, ¿no?

—Creo que espera que cambie mi decisión; él cree que he actuado sin reflexionar.

—Entonces... ¿lo que dijo es que no tienes permitido...?

—No, no en tantas palabras. A mi madre le preocupa que me estés usando, y que yo me esté buscando infortunio y angustia.

Jim no está seguro de si esa es la forma sutil de Spock de preguntarle que si está planeando romperle el corazón, así que se voltea para mirarlo. Spock está devolviéndole la mirada, y Jim toma su mano, volteándola cuidadosamente hacia la suya.

—No iré a ningún lado —dice, y lleva la mano de Spock a su cara—. Lo prometo.

—Yo no...

—Spock. Te estoy dando permiso.

Spock se le queda mirando, y entonces asiente, murmurando palabras bajas que Jim no está escuchando, porque entonces está allí en la cabeza de Jim y éste está en la suya y, joder, los mocosos vulcanos son pequeños bastardos.

Cuando se apartan, desenredándose y separándose, Jim lo besa.

Todos se van. Jim domina el lenguaje de ser dejado atrás. Spock ni siquiera sabe que ese lenguaje existe. Jim no será la persona que se lo enseñe.

* * *

Son más cuidadosos después de eso. Jim se vuelve mejor mintiéndoles a todos para que nadie descubra la verdad (irá a una fiesta; está enfermo; fue al cine; su auto se descompuso).

No importa. Con el Embajador Sarek enterado les toma nueve días ser pillados.

—Señor Kirk. Creo que debería irse a su casa —le dice el Embajador, y Jim mira a Spock. Estaban en el jardín del hotel, y Spock parece... enojado. Jim nunca lo ha visto tan furioso.

Molesto, frustrado, exasperado, irritado, impaciente, hasta la coronilla... claro. Jim suele inspirar esos sentimientos en las personas.

Spock genuinamente furioso es aterrador, pero roza sus dedos sobre los de Jim cuando éste se pone de pie para marcharse.

Va a casa, que está sumida en silencio.

Oh, carajo.

—Te dije explícitamente que te mantuvieras alejado de él —dice Frank. Está parado en medio de la cocina. Mamá está en la mesa, con las manos envueltas alrededor de un vaso de limonada.

—Y yo no escuché porque es mierda —responde Jim, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de las llaves de su motocicleta.

Pasa tan rápido que Jim no lo registra; el sonido de una bofetada dada con el dorso de la mano resuena por la cocina. Jim está inmóvil como piedra, su mente andando a mil por hora, no respira, no lo suficientemente rápido.

Frank le gruñe a mamá:

—Encárgate de tu puto hijo.

—¿No entiendes? —dice mamá con voz baja, alzando las manos, como si pudiera tolerar esto, como si pudiera aguantarlo. La mejilla de Jim está roja y ardiendo y puede saborear la sangre adentro de su boca, y está tan furioso que no puede... Nunca... Frank no es abusivo físicamente. Es controlador, pero nunca ha sido un borracho y nunca ha golpeado a Jim, tal vez le ha agarrado muy fuerte de la mano, le ha empujado, pero...

—No —dice Jim rotundamente.

—Jim, aquí es seguro —dice ella, porque ese siempre ha sido su problema. Ahora está llorando—. Es... estarás seguro aquí. Sólo termina la escuela, encontrarás a alguien bueno con quien sentar cabeza... esto fue algo de verano, un... un romance exótico...

—¿Un qué? —demanda Jim, mirándola con incredulidad, ardiendo un poco—. Spock no es un maldito romance exótico...

—Jimmy...

—Mira, bien, ustedes no lo aprueban, pero...

—No lo verás de nuevo —dice Frank con firmeza desde su silla. Sus dedos están clavándose en el cuero rojo, tan viejo que es casi negro—. Pasarás el resto del verano en tu habitación —le informa, como si Jim fuera una maldita princesa de cuento, y entonces agrega—: Ellos se van hoy.

Entonces Jim se da cuenta de que Sarek le dijo a Frank y a mamá. Ese cabrón.

Jim se le queda mirando.

—No puedes...

—Jim, por favor —suplica mamá, y Jim se aleja de ella, pero Frank está allí, y es más grande y fuerte.

Jim es más rápido, y se precipita y le da un puñetazo en la cara, se voltea y corre hacia la puerta. Tiene su PADD (nunca lo deja en la casa donde Frank podría revisarlo, no debido a que todas las cosas de la Flota Estelar están allí), su billetera y su moto, la pone en marcha y se va.

Christopher Pike le mira con perplejidad cuando abre la puerta para encontrar a un Jim Kirk muy andrajoso en su puerta.

—Tú acogiste a Sam, ¿no? ¿Puedo dormir en tu sofá? —pregunta Jim. Pike le mira la mejilla, y entonces su frente se suaviza.

—Sí, hijo. Entra.

La esposa de Pike en realidad se llama Número Uno. Ella mira a Jimmy entonces le ofrece una bolsa de hielo para su cara.

—Tengo un regenerador en algún lado —dice ella, reflexionando, hurgando en un escritorio. Jim se queda parado incómodamente; está cansado, tan cansado, y su comunicado está sonando sin parar, pero lo está ignorando.

—Siéntate —dice Pike—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Estoy atascado en una obra shakesperiana, así que me largué—dice Jim, sentándose en el sofá. Sus rodillas ceden tan rápido que prácticamente cae en los cojines.

—¿Cuál?

—Romeo y Julieta. O tal vez es Orgullo y Prejuicio —considera Jim—. Es una mierda.

Pike sonríe un poco.

—Sí, apuesto a que así es.

—Ten —dice Número Uno, pasándole el regenerador a Pike. El hombre se mueve despacio, como si pensara que Jim saldrá corriendo.

—¿Qué tan jodido estaba Sam cuando acudió a ti? —le pregunta Jim.

Pike toma una de las manos de Jim y examina las cuatro medialunas sangrientas. Jim las mira, no se había dado cuenta de que había hecho eso. Pike asiente con una sonrisa sardónica al responder.

—Mejor que tú.

Jim se acomoda en la habitación de invitados y se pone las sábanas sobre la cabeza, y duerme porque de repente es demasiado difícil permanecer despierto.

Logra enfermarse, o tal vez conducir por dos días en su motocicleta bajo la lluvia y el calor veraniego hicieron eso.

Chris —Pike le dice que lo llame Chris—, le lleva pants de la Flota Estelar y una camisa, y mientras Número Uno parece estar ocupada con un trabajo diario, Chris es profesor, así que técnicamente está de vacaciones cuando no está gritando en su comunicador sobre estupidez y regulaciones.

—Tu madre firmó la renuncia —dice él, sentándose a un lado de la cama de Jim—. Está preocupada.

Jim asiente, mirando los PADDs que Chris le ha traído para ayudarlo a estudiar para los exámenes.

—Mejórate rápido —le dice Chris—. Tus exámenes son en cuatro días.

Jim pasa los exámenes.

_Entré_, le escribe a Spock. _¿Aún vendrás?_

Y entonces: _Te extraño._

Y una semana después: _Maldito cabrón._

Él no... no. Sí fue su intención enviar lo último. Es una revelación el que pueda estar tan enojado con Spock por sólo...

Jim se defendió. Jim _salió, _y Spock, que pasó todo el verano diciéndole que se defendiera y tomara algo de puto control de su propia vida, Spock es el que está dejando que su papá...

Está enojado con él. Decepcionado. Ello no hace que lo ame menos.

—Chupetones —le informa Jim a Chris desde el otro lado del comedor.

Chris le mira.

—Sí —concuerda, entonces se encoge de hombros—. El matrimonio es básicamente un ejercicio de masoquismo.

—Al menos lo están disfrutando.

Chris se le queda mirando, Jim piensa que tiene que saber, saber quién es, saber que pasó, aunque Jim nunca lo dice porque no puede hablar al respecto sin querer coger un crucero a Vulcano para poder estrangular a uno de sus príncipes.

—Mejorará, Jimmy. Y las clases comienzan en una semana.

—Oh, sí, escuela.

—Cuatro años de esto...

—...tres —resopla Jim.

—...y entonces dos en comando...

—Tonterías —resopla Jim.

Chris sólo sonríe.

—Cómete tus guisantes, niño.

* * *

La cuestión es que a Jim le gusta San Francisco. Después de la homogeneidad de Riverside —de Iowa—, San Francisco es un choque cultural. Atestado y diverso, con tantos idiomas, colores, alturas y formas diferentes.

Todo está allí, a su alcance. Y a Chris no le importa si Jim sale, mientras tenga su comunicador (nuevo, porque Frank estaba llamando demasiado. Jim no le ha dado la frecuencia a mamá, aún no. Aún no está listo).

Tres días antes del comienzo de las clases, su comunicador comienza a sonar.

—Sam, juro por Dios que te mataré, ¿sabes que hora es aquí? —dice con voz ronca. El sol apenas está comenzando a salir; son como las 4:45, sí, 4:51 de la mañana, qué mierda.

—Jim —dice Spock.

Jim se incorpora tan rápido que se siente mareado.

—Spock.

—Buenas fuentes me informan que estás en San Francisco —dice Spock.

—Sí, estoy quedándome con Chris... ¿dónde estás tú?

—En la embajada vulcana. Mis padres no están...

Jim se pone sus zapatos y una camisa y sale corriendo antes de que Spock siquiera pueda terminar la oración.

—Sí, sé dónde está.

—Estás... Jim, ¿estás corriendo? —Spock suena algo divertido y, sin verlo, Jim no sabe si es sorpresa o molestia. No sabe si quiere darle un golpe o besarlo. Beso primero, luego verá qué hacer. Le gusta dejar que las cosas se desarrollen por sí solas (hasta que él mismo venga a joderlo todo, pero ese no es el punto).

Spock está parado en las escaleras principales al otro lado del césped de la embajada, que Jim cruza. Entonces derriba a Spock y lo besa.

Es un mal ángulo, desordenado, los dientes de Spock se sienten demasiado afilados contra los labios de Jim y sus dedos presionando moretones en las cadera de éste, en su espalda, en sus hombros.

Sus piernas están enredadas y, cielos, el personal vulcano debe estar horrorizado.

Jim se aleja para respirar cuando finalmente se hace demasiado necesario; sus pulmones arden por el recorrido y el beso posterior.

—Ya no estoy unido a T'Pring —murmura Spock contra sus labios, y Jim ríe un poco, sacude la cabeza y le besa la comisura de la boca, pasando las manos por su pecho y sus hombros.

—Sólo tengo mis bóxers —dice él, y Spock mira hacia abajo y alza una ceja.

—No me opongo a la vista.

—Podría causar un escándalo —responde Jim, y puede ver a Spock visualizando los titulares en uno de los tabloides.

Spock se incorpora, se quita su bata blanca y la envuelve alrededor de Jim. La tela respira casi como algodón, pero cuelga como seda, y Jim ríe cuando Spock abrocha el frente, y tira de él para darle otro beso.

—Asistirás a la Flota Estelar —dice Spock, pero es una pregunta.

—Sí —dice Jim, y entonces entrecierra los ojos—. ¿Tú... te quedarás?

—Sí.

Jim ríe, inclinándose hacia adelante para darle otro beso. Al diablo los tabloides.

_Sí._

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Astillero: **Instalación, establecimiento donde se construyen y reparan naves.

**Afternoon Delight: **Canción grabada por Starland Vocal band. Tiene una armonía íntima y un juego de palabras sugestivas sexualmente.

* * *

Cada vez odio más a mi editor y a esta página :c

¿Errores? Avisen, please.

Gracias por leer y comentar.


End file.
